


Lovin' You Mo'

by cosmicrailway614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Idols, Jealousy, Kinda Crack, Lighthearted, Lovely, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Silly, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Just two jealous boyfriends being crazy for each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Lovin' You Mo'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This time I offer you something that has been sitting on my drafts since February and was forgotten because I kept writing every idea that crossed my mind instead of this.  
> But I really liked the idea of boyfriend being jealous and silly together so I couldn't let it go and now here it is!  
> I wanted to write something light-hearted and silly, I hope this fic brings a smile to your face, please enjoy!

Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly, groggily, the soft light coming through the windows, the room felt hot which was weird considering they were in the beginning of spring and he didn't turn on the heating last night, the weather was good enough for him to just use his pants and the comforter.

It was around eight in the morning and he didn't have any schedules that day so he decided to go back to sleep, when he tried to take a deep breath and roll to his side he felt a heavy weight on his chest, he opened his eyes widely and looked down, his gaze being greeted by a pale blue mop of hair. The shirtless tiny figure had his arms surrounding Chanyeol's waist and his short legs were awkwardly intertwined with his longer ones. And why was Chanyeol's hand in the smaller's butt?

Oh, so that explains the suffocating heat in the room, Baekhyun had that habit of just turning up the heating and then snuggling with Chanyeol, which was redundant because Chanyeol was warm enough for him but still he liked it.

"Baekhyun?" he asked, with his deep voice, even deeper in the morning.  
A soft whine came as a reply.  
He moved his hand to the smaller's back, rubbing up and down in a calming motion while his other hand landed on the soft blue strands caressing them softly.  
"What are you doing here? You were supposed to come later today... Wait, when did you arrive here?"  
The other only groaned softly and squirmed a bit, aware that he was being talked to but too tired to reply.  
Chanyeol waited for the other to come to his senses, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, he moved his hand down again, patting the butt softly and giving a hard squeeze to one of the perky globes, Baekhyun hummed at that and wiggled his butt a little, pressing it to the other's hand just to tease him a bit.  
"So you have the energy to tease but not to answer me?" the other said with a chuckle.  
Baekhyun lifted his head from the taller's chest, making eye contact with him and smiling lovingly.  
"I'm tired" he said, voice heavy with sleep but somehow sounding so happy, lowering his head and trying to sleep again.

Chanyeol smiled, he was happy his boyfriend was with him again, it's been three long weeks of just video calls and it was a torture. But now he was in the mood to tease him for all the news he had been seeing these past weeks.  
"So you shared your bed with them, uh?" he asked, a serious tone tinting his voice.  
He felt Baekhyun tensing above him, after a few moments he lifted his head and gave a blinding smile, eyes forming small crescents, trying to distract the taller from his mischievousness. The latter just stared at him, serious face and pursed lips, he saw his smile was not enough so he came closer and gave a peck to the other's lips, this trick did not work at all, he sighed and pouted his lips.

"I was scared Yeol, that movie was horrible and Jonginnie was laughing the whole time but Taeyongie and Lucqs were so scared and so was I so we decided to sleep together" he ended with a sad pout.  
"Uh-huh... And you cuddled with them?"  
"I was scared and I was missing you so badly and Lucas is your height and looks a lot like you and..." He stopped talking when he felt Chanyeol's hands leaving his body and putting them above his own head.  
"Hey no!!!" he complained while pouting and making puppy eyes, he knows that face never failed to make Chanyeol all soft and weak but it wasn't working right now.  
"Go cuddle Lucas then if he looks just like me"  
"I don't want to cuddle Lucas right now, I want to cuddle you!"  
At those words Chanyeol's face turned into an offended expression and turned his face the other side to not see the tease he had for a boyfriend. Baekhyun smirked and moved himself up Chanyeol's body to rest his head in the crook of his neck and started kissing and mouthing at the soft skin going to all the weak spots he knew by heart earning a pleased groan from the taller.  
"You didn't shave yesterday, babe" he said, rubbing his nose along the stubble on the rough jaw.  
"I didn't went out yesterday so it was pointless" he said with a pleased sigh, enjoying the soft touches. God he was so weak for the man.  
"Uhm, I love it... I like when you leave it for a few days, you look so hot, it's a pity that you don't leave it longer"  
"You know I can't do that, we have too many schedules for that"  
"Yeah, pity... I like to see you all rough and sexy, I just want to jump on you and fuck like rabbits..."  
"Baekhyun..." he said menacingly  
"What? Am I wrong for saying I'm horny for my boyfriend?" he said in the cheekiest voice, lips moving from the neck to the strong chest, his fingers exploring his lover's body.

Chanyeol gave a pleasured grunt when Baekhyun started to tease one of his nipples "No, stop trying to seduce me, I'm mad at you" he said, trying to sound firm but failing miserably.  
Baekhyun kept going with his ministrations, going lower to his abdomen and exploring the naked torso with his pretty fingers.  
"Baekhyun... stop" he said, voice now quivering a bit... damn, he missed those touches so badly, his hands returned to the small body on top of him, caressing his hair and neck. His eyes were now closed, enjoying the love he was receiving.  
"You are telling me to stop but you are getting hard" he said, cupping Chanyeol's half hard crotch and palming it, earning a low moan from the taller.  
"It's still early Baek, of course I'm going to be half hard"  
"You sure is not because of me?" he said teasing, a smirk painted on his face.  
"Don't give yourself too much credit" the taller said with a chuckle.

Now it was the smaller's turn to get offended, he stopped his touches and got up, kneeling on the bed and looking at the taller with an offended glare.  
"Do you mean I'm not appealing to you anymore? It only took three weeks for you to forget me!?" he said dramatically, but still a faint glimpse of playfulness showed through his voice.  
Chanyeol got up, sitting on the bed, hands flying to Baekhyun's cheeks and grabbing his face tenderly  
"How could you think that my smurf" he said, love dripping from his groggy voice.  
"I'm not a smurf!!" he whined "and yes, you could forget me... you're always going around with all your friends that you probably found someone better!"  
"Baekhyun you know all my friends and you're there half of the time!" his hands were flying everywhere expressing his frustration at his boyfriend's antics.  
"Still you love your friends more than you love me! You even travel for them!"  
"Name one time I've traveled just to see a friend!!"  
"When you were going to Japan so often to see Mackenyu, and that was more than one time! Y ou even posted a picture with him looking all lovely dovey."  
"That was over a year ago!"  
" Yeah, but you never post anything like that with me"  
"Because if I ever post something like that we would be in so much trouble! You know how people reacted with that picture, people thinking he was my boyfriend, now imagine if we posted something like that, people are already suspecting of us and that would just prove it. You know I want to scream our love to everyone, but I don't want to put you at risk in this society" he said, his was already tugging at his hair out of pure frustration.

"But you both posted stuff like that, you looked like you liked each other, he always has heart eyes when he looks at you"

"Babe, you know Mackenyu is just a friend, come on he doesn't even like guys."

"But you could have a crush on him, he's really cute you know, he looks like an anime character all perfect... and he even came to the concert and you gave him the ticket and you addressed him and put all the attention on him" Baekhyun was letting it all out, he felt jealous, he knew there was nothing between them but still he didn't like that Mackenyu guy with his perfect face and perfect body and his perfect everything.

"Yeah, but you were the one that said 'wow, your face, I'm jealous'" he said in a mocking voice.  
"Because I knew you were thinking about how pretty he is!"  
"I literally told you that you face is prettier!"  
"You just said that so I wouldn't be angry"  
"Well, apparently it didn't work!"  
Baekhyun's eyes when as big as plates, arms crossed and mouth agape out of anger and surprise.  
Chanyeol had his arms crossed as well but he had a guilty expression... with a hint of amusement.  
"You truly are something else Park! You admit you find him pretty but don't say it out loud to not anger me!" he deadpanned.  
"You can't deny he's kinda cute..." the other muttered.  
"That's it, I'm leaving" he made an attempt to get up only to be tackled down by Chanyeol's big body.  
"Let me go you cheater!!" he said thrashing on the bed, making a weak effort to escape, Chanyeol loosely pinning him against the mattress.  
"Look who's talking! The one that has talked about another guy's dick on international television!"  
"At least I don't go to another country to visit my crush!"  
"At least I don't shower with them!"

They both remained silent, just looking into each other's eyes, until Baekhyun left a soft laughter out and pulled Chanyeol down to kiss him.  
"Why are we such idiots?" he said giggling.  
"Because it wouldn't be so funny otherwise" the taller chuckled and went down again to capture the thin cherry lips.  
"You're an idiot"  
"Your idiot."  
"God why are you so sappy?" he said with mock disgust.  
"You love my sap"  
"Yes I do"  
Chanyeol went to kiss him again but he stopped  
"Wait... I had my pants on when I went to sleep last night... why am I in only my underwear?"  
Baekhyun gave a blinding smile again trying to distract his boyfriend and then making pouty lips.

_busted_

  
"Byun Baekhyun, you're impossible" he said in fake anger.  
"I was also going to take your underwear off but I was so tired..."  
"You're shameless"  
"What? Because I wanted to see my sexy boyfriend without clothes on?" he bated his lashes innocently.  
Chanyeol just sighed in resignation and Baekhyun pulled him back to kiss him again, he missed those full lips so much, he thought about them every day he was away.  
They made out softly but with need, lips just moving together and tasting each other while hands wandered all over their bodies, getting settled at each other's homes.

"Chanyeol... Love me" he said in a muffled voice breaking the kiss "I need it"  
"Are you sure, Baek?"  
"It's been three weeks, I've missed you like crazy"  
"Uhm, so you really missed me?" he said raising an eyebrow, trying to bring a more relaxed atmosphere to the room.  
"Of course I did silly giant"  
"So, Lucas is not a good cuddler then?" he said, feigning curiosity.  
"Stop your jealousy you big baby!" he said nudging his shoulder "you know you're the only one for me" he said in a shy voice, hiding his face in the crook of his lover's neck.  
"Am I?"  
"You have my heart and soul, forever"  
"Now you're being sappy"  
"Shut up you giant idiot" he hit his chest while giggling.  
Chanyeol lifted his face with his finger and kissed him, this time deeper, more passionately, he moved them slowly, until Baekhyun's back was pressing against the mattress and he was hovering over him.  
He started kissing him, giving smalls pecks on his body, muttering small praises with each kiss: pretty, handsome, cute, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect.  
"No one can be prettier or sexier or more handsome than you, babe" Chanyeol's hands roaming around the smaller's body.  
Baekhyun just covered his face, he was used to the other praising him but he still fell so shy when he heard all those sweet words.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you more" replied the other.

Chanyeol took his time to explore Baekhyun's body, teasing in all the rights spots leaving love bites all over his torso and hips, he moved lower to his thighs and gave a hard squeeze to the flesh there  
"I'm gonna mark these beautiful legs so you stop taking your pants in front of everyone to see. These are only mine" he groaned lowly.  
"You think that would discourage me? I want everyone to know who I belong to, if anything I'm gonna take my pants around everybody now" the other replied feeling bold while the other created hickies all over his skin earning moans and whimpers from him.

Chanyeol lifted himself and took the other's underwear off, taking the time to admire the perfect man that was in front of him, Baekhyun started to feel self-conscious and tried to hide his erection from the taller.  
"Are you really trying to hide yourself from me Baek?" he said amused "you literally showered with six other people a few weeks ago!"  
"I know but now I'm shy" he was blushing madly and averting his gaze from his boyfriend's "take yours off too!" he whined.  
Chanyeol complied immediately, his erection springing free against his stomach and Baekhyun was almost drooling at the sight of his lover's perfect cock.  
"Shit I want that inside me" he muttered and the taller laughed out loud at that comment.  
"Be patient and I'll give it to you soon" he replied while reaching for the lube.

He kneeled between the smaller's legs and coated his fingers with lube warming it up a little bit before circling his finger and rubbing the pink muscle, Baekhyun moaned at the sensation and his breath hitched when Chanyeol pushed a finger inside him finding little resistance.  
"Have you been fingering yourself?" he teased, two fingers already moving inside, scissoring him open, making room for his throbbing length.  
"You think I could manage three weeks apart from you without fantasizing about you dick at least once?" he said annoyed. He lifted his leg and rested it in he taller's shoulder who quickly grabbed it to accommodate it better.  
"Well, at least I know you missed my dick" he joked while kissing the inner part of his leg.  
"There's no other dick like yours, babe"  
"How romantic" he joked coating his fingers even more and adding a third one, crooking them in the angle he know drove Baekhyun insane.  
A high pitched moan told him he had already found the spot and he made the best out of it stretching his boyfriend while making him lose his mind.  
A hand came and grabbed his wrist to stop his movements  
"Stop it or I'm going to come like that. Now get inside me!" he whined trying to control his breathing.  
With a quick kiss to the smaller's leg Chanyeol let him go and quickly grabbed the lube to coat himself entirely, giving his length a few pumps to prepare it to enter his boyfriend.  
"HURRY UP!!" the other shouted exasperated.  
"Okay, okay. Damn, so demanding!" he complained with aligning his dick with the other's entrance "ready?"  
"Just put it in Yeol!" the other almost cried "I don't know what's taking-" his words were abruptly cut when Chanyeol pushed inside completely in one thrust, burying himself to the hilt.  
"yes, yes, yes, yes..." Baekhyun chanted at the sensation. It had been so long, he was so horny and desperate for his boyfriend and masturbating was not enough when he was abroad, so finally being with him like this has heaven.  
"Happy now?" Chanyeol asked with a mix of naughtiness and humour.  
"Very" the other sighed while getting used to the intrusion. "go slow"  
"As you wish, baby"

Now, Baekhyun loved to have his ass pounded, he loved being bend in half in Chanyeol's studio, in the kitchen counter, against the wall, in the shower, on the couch, on the floor, in bed, being taken roughly and mercilessly.  
But right now, Baekhyun needed it slow, he wanted to feel every inch of his lover's lentgh, every drag against his walls, every nerve tingling with pleasure. He knew his orgasm will take longer, but this was not about orgasm but about being one with his true love, the one he held deeply in his heart, the one he couldn't live without.  
"Feels so good to be home" he whispered.  
"Likewise"  
"Ugh, gross" he punched him in the shoulder. "You can move now"  
Chanyeol started to move slowly, grinding his hips slowly to get him used to the movement, thrusting languidly to make them lose their minds.  
They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each other's eyes and kissing passionately, pouring their love in every touch of their skins.

Chanyeol started to gain speed, trying to chase their climaxes  
"Yeol, slow down" he said in a whisper.  
"Babe, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" he stopped.  
"No, no, I'm okay... I just don't want to come too fast, I want to keep you inside me as long as possible, I missed being like this with you" he replied, a little blush tinting his cheeks.  
He felt Chanyeol twitching inside him, the other was looking at him with his big eyes.  
"If you keep talking like that I'm going to come anyways" he said smiling.  
Baekhyun smiled back, circling his arms around the other's neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

They rocked their hips together in a slow motion, lazily thrusting their hips to meet each other's movements, the pace was slow, sensual, maddening, not enough to make them come but enough to make them moan and groan at every push and pull. When Chanyeol changed the angle a tiny bit Baekhyun let out a wanton moan, feeling how his lover's lentgh brushed his prostate with every thrust, dangerously nearing him to his orgasm. The taller was encouraged for the smaller's moans and started to gain a little speed, relishing in the slutty sounds his boyfriend was creating that were traveling straight to his cock making him feel closer and closer to his climax.  
"Yeol, touch me" Baekhyun said breathy.

Chanyeol lowered his eyes and saw his lover's neglected dick that was so red and leaking so much that the precum was pooling in the smaller's abdomen. The former was quick to comply and started to stroke his boyfriend firmly, Baekhyun arched his back feeling his orgasm so near that he could barely breathe  
"Chan- Chanyeol I'm- I'm..." he couldn't even finish his sentence when he was already dirtying his own stomach and his lover's hand, his entire body shuddering with pleasure and feeling in cloud 9.

Chanyeol was mesmerized by the sight of his boyfriend orgasmic face, he looked so debauched and sinful. His hips were already faltering, his climax approaching quickly with all the stimulation he was receiving, Baekhyun looked and sounded so erotic and he was clenching his ass in a vicious grip like he was trying to milk his boyfriend dry, with a couple of thrust Chanyeol was coming inside him painting his walls white, the smaller moaning and shuddering through the sensation while the other rode his orgasm moving his hips lazily.

They were panting and still shuddering because of their pleasure, Chanyeol collapsed on top of him hiding his face on the other's neck and sucking harshly creating a hickey, he moaned and squeezed his hole again earning a groan from Chanyeol that was still inside him.  
"Chanyeol, you know you look so hot with all those muscles you're sporting these days but you also weight like a bull, I can't breath" Baekhyun joked trying to push his boyfriend off of him.  
Chanyeol laughed at the comment, lifting himself and pulling out, Baekhyun tried to clench to prevent the cum to spill out of him but he still felt it running down his asscheeks while the taller groaned at the sinful sight gathering the cum with his dirty hand and pushing it inside again, he then brought his hand to his mouth and licked all the cum from their orgasms.  
"I'm gonna get hard again" the other muttered while watching the other.

They both laughed at the comment knowing that it was possible but they were both so tired and needed to rest again. Chanyeol kissed him and Baekhyun could taste the salty flavor of their mixed cum.  
Chanyeol grabbed a few wet wipes from the drawer of their nightstand and cleaned them both the best he could, showering could wait a couple of hours. He discarded the dirty wipes in the bin and laid down next to his petite lover, Baekhyun immediately curled against him with his back glued the other's chest.  
"Perfect" he whispered to himself.  
"What?" Chanyeol asked curiously.  
"We fit perfectly" he replied "when we cuddle it feels like it's the perfect fit"  
"So I'll take that as Lucas it's not a good cuddler then"  
Baekhyun just elbowed him in the ribs and said "jealous idiot" but there was no bite in his words.  
"You love this idiot" said the taller.  
"Way too much"  
"Sappy"  
"Cheesy"  
"Cringey"  
"Embarrassing"  
"Annoying"  
"Ridiculous"  
"Beautiful"  
"Handsome"  
"Amazing"  
"Perfect" he turned around to give a last kiss to his giant who was sporting the biggest and silliest smile.  
"I love you giant"  
"I love you too Baekhyunee"  
They drifted to sleep sharing their warmth, both feeling like they were home again.

**_Epilogue_ **

"I told you everyone would lose their mind" Chanyeol said laying on bed while scrolling through Twitter and seeing tweets, edits and drawings about their photo together. Damn, the fans were fast.  
"Don't you love it?" Baekhyun replied with amusement exiting the bathroom in a bathrobe.  
"Junmyeon hyung is gonna be so mad at us" Chanyeol said kinda scared.  
"I'll charm him with my puppy eyes" Baekhyun replied walking to the bed.  
"You think he's me that he'll fall for that!? He's not easily manipulated like me!" he joked.  
"It'll work" The other assured "now, why don't you come here and give me my present for winning today?" he said slowly opening his robe.  
Chanyeol drooled at the sight of his sexy boyfriend in front of him. He quickly put his phone in the night stand and pulled his lover to him, throwing him to bed and capturing him between his body and the mattress.  
"Your wish is my command, my love"  
"That's why I love you giant"  
"We're being cheesy again"  
"Yeah... let's stop that and just fuck me instead"  
"Gladly" he smirked to then capture his lips in a liplock that was as dirty as it was lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you o much for reading! I hope y'all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please stay safe and take care of yourselves, remember to wear a mask, wash your hands, and follow social distancing.  
> See you soon! ♡


End file.
